


Hospital Corners

by Kivrin



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Backstory, Biblical References, Domesticity, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Stewart, Lyminster, early 1939. For the prompt "feather comforters, flannel sheets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Corners

Pull spare-room bed out from wall.

_How often have I done this?_  

Strip sheets.

_Would anyone ever know if I left them?_

Dust the wall side of the bedframe, then sweep the floor.

_Who sweeps a room as for thy laws… but Mary has chosen the better part… oh, Dad won’t like that question…_

Dirty sheets in the basket, brush dress front for dust. Basket to the head of the stairs, listen for Mummy. _Don’t be glad she’s sleeping. No, be glad, she needs it_.

Fetch clean sheets. Spread, smooth, fold, tuck, over and over, and dream of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's thoughts touch on the poem [The Elixir](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/173627) by George Herbert, and on the story of Jesus visiting the home of Mary and Martha, in the gospel of Luke (chapter 10, verses 38-42.)


End file.
